During the manufacturing procedure, for example of airplanes, helicopters, satellites, space station modules, rocket stage modules, space ferries or other types of vehicles, different components are mounted to each other. For example, in airplanes, stringers and frames are provided, as well as outer skin components, which are mounted to form shell portions, e.g. sub-shells. Stringers, brackets and clips may be riveted or welded on the sub-shell. The sub-shells are assembled to form a fuselage structure. Stringers and frames are fixed to each other, for example with butt-joints. However, it has been shown that mounting by rivets or the like may require complex drilling procedures, which can be time-consuming. Further, manufacturing tolerances may require pre-alignment before the final mounting.